trollhunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Troll Security Service
letting Thomas Schøien read a report form the TSS makes him sign after every time he kills a troll. The logo of the TSS can be seen in the top-right corner of the sheet.]] “If only the trolls were happy. But the TSS wants to keep a lid on everything.” - Hans talking to the students about the TSS. The Troll Security Service (Norwegian: Norges Trollsikkerhetstjeneste), often referred to by its acronym TSS, and publicly known as the Wildlife Board, is a fictional Norwegian government-run and funded service in the 2010 film Troll Hunter. The service works on the basis of keeping trolls a secret and protecting civilian areas from eventual troll attacks and troll territories within Norway. The current Director of the TSS is Finn Haugen. Much of its origins and past is unknown, and how long it has existed is unknown as well, though it has been in existence since at least the 1970s, according to Hans. History Creation The early history and creation of the TSS is mostly unknown. It was created by the Norwegian Government in the event that a troll should attack a human or enter out of its own territory. Recruiting Hans For unknown reasons, the TSS recruited a young Hans, who was just leaving the Navy. New Director At some point, Finn Haugen was appointed to the role of Director of the TSS. Trying To Prevent The Strynfjell Massacre The Norwegian Government wanted the TSS to send Hans to the troll territory of Strynefjell so that the citizens could build tunnels through it. The TSS did not want to do it but the Government got their way, causing what Hans describes as a "massacre." Troll Outbreak To be added. Confiscating the Students To be added. '' Methods of troll control The TSS' primary service is hiding trolls away from human-populated areas. They do this by looking for signs of troll activity in news and other forms of media and then travel to that location. Should it be a troll that has breached its territory then it is the troll hunter's job to kill the troll. The only troll hunter seen in the feature film was Hans and although it it unknown whether he is the only hunter in existence, he is the only currently active hunter. 'Killing a Troll' Killing a troll is the only method of troll control utilized. By exposing the troll to a large dosage of UV light, the troll's inability to convert vitamin D into their bodies will cause the troll to either explode, if it is young, or turn to stone, if it is older. This causes inexplicable pain for the troll. 'Equipment' A troll hunter is left to make his own equipment for his job, but there is, however, some basic equipment they all have, such as 'concentrated troll stench' made of all you can obtain from a troll (such as its corpse or blood), and the hunter must carry a 'flash gun' which sends out shots of light capable of killing an average-sized troll. 'Laboratory Tests''' It may be needed that the hunter takes a blood sample of an individual troll and brings the sample to a lab and find out if there's an eventual disease going on among the trolls and how this affects the situation, such as when Hans and the Volda University College students visited Hilde's vet. In the 2010 feature film, it was discovered that rabies was spreading among trolls, which later infects Thomas Schøien. Gallery Tumblr m2pckhArEx1r5ikujo1 r2 540.jpg|An English fan-made recreation of the report form Hans must sign. FC677941-9644-4BB3-A7A2-FD46B31E32C9.jpeg|An English fan-made TSS T-shirt, featuring the logo in Norwegian. External Links *Troll Security Service on Wikipedia Norway. *Troll Security Service on Facebook. References Category:Organizations Category:Troll Security Service